a difficult relationship - Desna
by Finfy
Summary: Desna x Reader / little collection of drabbles. Some are fluff some might be other genres.
1. your warmth

✻ Your warmth

The fire was already out when you were trying to sleep in the cold cave you and the group was hiding from the angry spirits around. Everybody else was sleeping. Korra and Mako were wrapped into warm covers and everybody else seemed to have blankets or similar items with them. Even Eska made Bolin sleep next to her.

The cold was slowly creeping under your clothes. Even though you really packed yourself into layers of warm pullovers and shirts you were still freezing. Damn you for forgetting a blanked or something warm. You were shivering and getting really uncomfortable when you were enveloped by a nice comfortable warmth.

You looked up only to see Desna standing next to you – minus his cloak that was no resting on your shoulders. "Your body temperature seemed to have dropped quite a bit since you were shaking, you should be more aware of the climate (Name). "

Surprised you looked at him. "But won't you be cold now?" you asked pulling the cloak around you tighter. "No. I am used to the cold." He answered sitting down next to you.

A uncomfortable silence hung in the air when you turned to him. "Desna?" You asked making sure he wasn't asleep yet. "W-would you like to share – your cloak I mean?"

He turned towards you "What purpose does it serve?"

"Well we would both stay warm!" you said while opening his cloak. He looked at you with an expression you couldn't read. He seemed to think about it and finally he moved closer to you.

Without a word he pulled you closer to him wrapping his arm around you and pulling the blanked over both of you. You blinked at him puzzled, his expression still the same unreadable mystery. Burying your face in his chest, you snuggled closer to him and enjoyed the warmth he emitted.

Words: 312


	2. flowers & chocolate

✿ flowers & chocolate

Today was a very depressing day for you. Every year you would watch couples on the street smooching each other faces and doing things, well things couples do. Watching Korra and Mako acting so lovey dovey was painful.

This was the first Valentine's Day you were in a relationship but well…it was a bit awkward.

Desna was not really a person for either physical contact or expressing feeling or affection – or expressing anything. It was hard for you and Bolin to have the twins around but still it _was_ your own fault.

Depressed you were sulking around in your room, watching cheesy romance movies and stuffing your tummy with sweets and everything edible you found, when a knock pulled you out of your thoughts.

"Coming!" you yelled getting up from your comfortable couch to answer the door.

"Desna! What are you doing here?" you asked surprised.

"(Name). I brought you gifts. ", he said handing you a flower and a box of chocolate.

You were speechless, looking at him confused.

"I heard that you give flowers and chocolate to your partner at this day of the year. Was I tricked?"

"N-no you did the right thing, I was just surprised." You said hugging both close to you.

He looked at you, confused. "Why."

"I never thought you would…" you mumbled, cheeks flushing a light red.

"You are my partner and I will treat you accordingly. Now let's spend some time doing couple things." He stared blankly pulling you with him into your room, his cold and slender fingers lacing with yours, a comfortable warmth spreading in your body.

_Well this was truly a weird relationship but…maybe you could try your best to make it work._

Words: 285


	3. ice cold

❄ ice cold

Today was a awfully cold day even for the south and your trip to the southern portal had only started. Everybody who was not used to the cold weather, like himself and his sister, was tightly hugging their clothes to their bodies trying to savor every bit of warmth they could.

From the corner of his eyes he could see your trembling form trying to warm your freezing hands desperately but with no avail. Your clothing really wasn't made for this kind of climate.

He couldn't help his hand that was closing itself around yours without thinking.

Surprised you flinched away at his touch.

He shot you a glance when he felt you flinch away from him; his eyes filled with uncertainty and hurt but these emotions were quickly covered by his usual empty stare as he turned back away from you.

When you saw the hurt in his eyes, sadness engulfed your heart He had only tried to help you. You realized he wasn't ice cold. He had feelings just like you even though he and his sister always covered them up.

_You couldn't face him right now. _

You quickly hid your face in your cloak as hot tears were blurring your vision and quickened your pace to catch up with Korra and her friends.

"Desna did you listen?" His sister snapped him back into the cold reality.

He had been watching you with an emotion he had never felt before; the cold now creeping under his cloths as he tried his best to cover whatever it was that he felt in front of his sister.


	4. be mine

❇ be mine

You were tired of avoiding him. He hadn't done anything. Korra and Mako had encouraged you to finally talk to him. You were scared to. You knew how Eska was treating Bolin when she was angry and you feared he would do the same.

When finally Eska was busy in ordering Bolin to go somewhere with her you had your you made your way over to him. Not even close to him he turned around to face you as he heard your hesitate steps approach him.

"What do you want from me? Is ignoring me getting boring?" he hissed.

"N-No that is not why…!"

"I have better business to tend to." he said walking away. He didn't want to listen to your poor excuses. He just wanted to forget the feelings that tugged on him every time he only looked at you.

Quickly your hand captured his. He stopped dead in his track as he turned around to look at your desperate face.

His hand was surprisingly warm as you held it close to you.

"Please wait…."

_He wasn't cold. All the small things he did for you changed your opinion on him greatly and now with your hand in his you couldn't help yourself but to slowly fall in love with the quiet boy._

"I am sorry for treating you bad. I was surprised. You were nice to me and I didn't even appreciate it." You said trembling as you stepped closer to him as you finally looked into his eyes again for what had felt like months.

Small arms wrapped around his body as you pushed yourself firmly against him, trying to be as close as possible. "Please let us return to normal, let us be friends again. I would do anything…"

His eyes widened at your words.

_You were so close to him; he could even feel the warmth radiating from your small form. These feelings he had when you were close to him, looking at him, they returned with a harsh crash and swallowed all feelings that made him so afraid of speaking with you, angry, and desperate. They had made him jealous of every boy talking to (Name) or even dare touching you while you just ignored him and tried to keep a distance._

"Anything?" he asked in a whisper as he buried his face in your hair. He could feel you nodding franticly against his chest.

_"Be mine."_


End file.
